Computers and other electronic devices may exchange digital information through a cable. For example, a Personal Computer (PC) might transmit data to another PC or to a peripheral (e.g., a printer) through a coaxial or Category 5 (Cat5) cable. Moreover, the rate at which computers and other electronic devices are able to transmit and/or receive digital information is increasing. As a result, it may be desirable to provide a cable that can transfer information at relatively high data rates, such as 30 Gigahertz (GHz) or higher.